oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyrus Thyrilestil
Cyrus is the Emperor of the Imperial Caylixian Empire, and the son of Tae'lana Thyrilestil. History "I have the vision to see what others cannot. The monsters of today, will be the Heroes of tomorrow. By my hand, will Caylixia rise to it's true power." Chapter 1: The Pup Rises Cyrus Thyrilestil was a particularly unique child; he was, in fact, created. Using a mixture of organic matter gathered from Bahl when he was one of her Graveknights, Tae'lana mixed both his and her's together to create the child that would one day become one of the most powerful individuals in the world, although Tae'lana had a much sinister plan for him, although he was unaware of it. Cyrus grew up in the Demiplane that was Tae'lana's home away from home; her personal plane where she conducted experiments of many different kinds, and studied many different populations of races and individuals. He was raised in an environment focused on science, knowledge, and experimentation, and he learned quickly. Cyrus learned the mannerisms and cultures of hundreds of different peoples, and even more races, and the inevitable wars and skirmishes between these different races gave him a unique insight to how combat works. These people, stuck in these multiple demiplanes, were completely sure that their world was one, and not something unique and created as an experiment by an enigmatic and powerful Goddess. The boy who would become Emperor used his time in the Demiplanes to become knowledgeable in more subjects and ideas than a boy his age rightfully should know. Indeed, while his Mother was off for years at a time, Cyrus orchestrated various scenarios in the Demiplanes, created wars between the Empires within, and manipulated events from beyond. It was a game to him, really, and a game he truly enjoyed playing. However, eventually, he had to leave the Demiplane, timeless as it was, and join the real world. Although he was mentally aged far beyond he should be, he had the youthful appearance of a young man in his prime, and he felt it. He was ready to conquer the world, and when he came to Sheng, he began to learn all he could about the people, the cultures, as well as that of Oustomia. He extensively studied the exploits of those who were famous, those powerful heroes - many of which he felt he would have to eventually conquer for the betterment of the world. He, of course, studied his father's exploits in particular, after all, Bahl was one of the legendary heroes of the world. Cyrus studied all the others as well, becoming intimately familiar with their fighting styles, their unique abilities, their ideals, and he formulated plans to deal with each one, to handle the ones who were his enemies; who he knew would be his enemy. Truthfully, Cyrus could be considered one of the most potentially dangerous individuals in the world, and a part of him knew this. He had his Mother's intelligence, ambitious, and lack of morals. But he also had his father's desire to defend those he saw as his own, often at any cost. The resulting emotional traits came together to create a truly charismatic, and powerful young man with the best of both his father, and his mother. However, these traits also amplified one another in ways that could be considered quite bad. He was willing to do anything to ensure that Caylixia rose to it's true strength, to it's position of power. He experimented upon creatures, studied other powerful beings, and did his best to come up with new and ingenius defenses to use against his foes. When his Mother brought back a Mithral Dragon though, Cyrus did the unthinkable - he stole the beast's soul, and infused it with his own body, giving him unimaginable strength and power, and for a time, he became a powerhouse of dominance. He surpassed even his own Mother, and retained control over the Empire with an ironfist. When the Mithral Crusade, under Zadkiel 'came for him, considering he had slain Zadkiel's Brother, Cyrus finally met his sister, 'Ava, whom he had admired from afar for some time. He had been watching her carefully, and when he fought her, his father, and other's, he felt the strength of ages flowing through him, and finally felt the rush he'd been waiting for. He wanted more of it; more power, more combat. But when it all ended, and one of the cities of Caylixia had been wiped off the map, he realized that the Mithral Dragon inside of him was causing that rage, and he decided to give it up. When he learned that Ava's Dragon had been slain, he went to her, and used her connection with her dragon to bring him back from the dead, and enhance him in new ways, giving up the draconic soul within him, and taking a portion of his previous strength with it. Cyrus was weaker now; weaker than he'd ever felt. But his ambition was stronger than ever. Chapter 2: The Son of Death Both of Cyrus' 'parents' were gone. They had ascended to a higher state of being, for the greater good, something he recognized. But without his Mother's guidance, Cyrus was thrust into a position of power that he had coveted before receiving it, but was unsure of what to do with it now that he had it. As Emperor, beholden to nobody, he could do anything he desired, conquer who he wished, and yet, he worked towards peace. He created the United Sheng Cities, a unique group of Nations represent Shengming de Yaolan in it's affairs, pooling resources, research and military might to defeat those who may attempt to harm the world they now call home. Personality * Charismatic * Intelligent * Overzealous * Ambitious * Calculating * Strategic * Loyal Cyrus Thyrilestil embodies the good and bad traits of his mother and father; he is cunning, vicious, and has a tendency to lack morals, but he is incredibly willing to do whatever he can to ensure that his people, and his allies, succeed in their tasks. This combination creates an incredibly dangerous mind that is completely and utterly willing to do whatever it takes - even if it is morally wrong - to succeed. Appearance Friends & Foes Aspirations Fighting Style Category:Player Characters